


Dulce 愛 for Todos

by jessetheshortie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Cigars, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Good times, Hugs, Jack really hates doors, Jesse the protective older brother, M/M, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Surprise Kissing, adorable couples, sweet dad and papi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessetheshortie/pseuds/jessetheshortie
Summary: Jesse McCree had two purposes in life: Take care of his little sister and shoot things. Then Overwatch came and gave them a home, as well as feed them, train them, and laugh with them. But Overwatch fell, weakened by corruption, and they escaped. The recall came, and they met new people, hugged old friends, and were suprised beyond measure.





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> The title translated(roughly)- Sweet Love for Everyone. Dulce-Spanish, 愛-Japanese, for-English, Todos, Portuguese. Sorry if the translations are off, I'm only fluent in English and also using Google Translate. This is my first fic so ANY feedback would be appreciated. This is a work in progress for sure it might take a while to finish this. I'm going to stop rambling so you can read the fanfic now.

_Uh oh._ That was the first thing that popped into Jesse McCree’s head when he saw the telltale blue and gold of Overwatch uniforms. He peeked around some of the Deadlock gang members as they used every English and Spanish curse under the sun.

“Hands up! Don't move, we have you surrounded!” someone yelled out.

Well this is great.” Jesse muttered.

“Shatup kid.” all the other gang members said in unison.

“Jesse?” He felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw his sweet little sister, Adoncia Dulce McCree, ten years old, look up at him, fright in her big warm chocolate eyes. ”I'm scared.”

“Shh, it'll be alright, mi pequeño churro [my little churro].” They both knew it wasn't alright, that bad things were gonna happen. But they had each other, and that's all that mattered in that moment. Jesse decided to risk another peek. A huge blonde man was walking towards them. _Is that… Oh Dios mío [Oh my God]. Jack Morrison? Oh boy._

“Hey kid, shoot ‘em. Shoot ‘em.” The leader of Deadlock whispered. “That's what you're good at right?”

Jesse froze. He spotted six people flanking them and wondered, if they had families. They might have a younger sister, like Adoncia. But he had to do his job.And his job was to shoot people.

As he stood up slowly, he remembered what his pa had told him, on the last day that his parents were alive. “High noon is the perfect time o’ day ta shoot somethin’.” Pa had told him.

Jesse shook off the memory, but he glanced up. The sun was just about to hit the smack middle of the sky. He took a deep breath and whispered, “It's high noon…” and fired off six shots, all of which hit each target and knocked ‘em down.

The world kinda went into slow motion after that. Jack Morrison was yelling something, the Deadlock crew was also yelling, the bodies fell down slowly-

And yet in that moment, he heard one thing. “Jesse? What happened?”

He turned around to see Adoncia clutching her little pocket knife that Jesse had found lying on the street one day and had given it to her for her birthday.

“WHERE DID THOSE SHOTS COME FROM?!” Jack Morrison yelled out.

“C’mon Adoncia,” He tugged at her hand, but she was rooted to the ground.

“That's… that's Jack Morrison!” She gasped in awe.

Jesse gritted his teeth and sighed. “Adoncia…” he warned. “We have to get out of here before-”

Jesse suddenly felt himself yanked up. “OW!” he yelled.

“This is the kid that shot those agents Commander Morrison sir.”

“Thank you Samson.” Jesse felt himself being passed to someone else. He craned his head, trying to look behind him. He caught a glimpse of blue, then he felt his hands being yanked into a pair of handcuffs. The person put it on extra tight, so tight he could feel it digging into his skin. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and suddenly he was so sleepy. The last thing he heard was Adoncia pleading with the commander to let her come, and he slipped into darkness.

* * *

 He was back home.

His mami was in the kitchen, trying to to teach their pa (the key word was trying) how to cook tortillas for about the hundredth time, and laughing when he burnt it for the hundredth time.

Adoncia was playing with two little maracas their pa had made, laughing as she shook them, the little dried beans making clacking noises. He was sitting cross-legged in front of her, making goofy faces and laughing at her cute, adorable six year old laugh. It felt like nothing had changed, that it still was four years ago, when he was thirteen, before he and Adoncia had joined Deadlock.

“Jessay, what wrong?” Adoncia looked up at him, her face concerned. Oh, he had missed when she was so innocent, before she had been forced to grow up.

He put on a smile for her. “Just thinking, mi pequeño churro [my little churro].”

“Okie.” She happily went back to playing with her maracas.

He got up and looked outside. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and it was beautiful, with all the breathtaking colors.

He suddenly coughed.  _What the..._

He whirled around. Smoke was leaking out of the kitchen.

“Mami! Pa!” He saw his pa crawl out of the kitchen.

“Jesse, run! Fire!”

“But Pa, what about you and Mami-”

“Go!” His pa roared. “And get Adoncia! Hurry!” He scrambled to the window, grabbing his pocketknife. He rammed the blade into it, causing it to shatter. He shielded his face just as the glass shards rained down. His arms were bleeding, but he'd live. If he got out in time.

“Adoncia!” He ran to her and grabbed her arm. She wouldn't budge. He peeked at his pa. He was slumped over, cuddling Mami. Behind them, the fire was eating away at the heavy oak door, that like almost everything else in their house, had been handcrafted by Pa.

He pulled with renewed strength, trying to get Adoncia to move. The fire burst through the door, and Jesse felt his face grow warm.

“Adoncia…” he croaked, and then the fire was on him. He felt himself slowly burning…

 

* * *

 

“Hey kid, wake up!”

“Wha… what?” Jesse felt his cheek stinging. He opened his eyes to see Jack Morrison’s very large hand whooshing towards him. “Ack!”

“Hmph. Good, you're awake. We have matters to discuss, mostly why did you kill those agents?”

"‘Cause you were gunna arrest us, or possibly even kill us.” Jesse’s drawled. The scowl on Jack Morrison’s face deepened even more.

“Well, now you're going away for life. Or I just might kill you myself.”

“What about Adoncia?” slipped out of Jesse’s mouth and he used every Spanish curse possible. The commander looked confused.

“Adoncia- oh, the little girl? Hm, if you're going to speak Spanish, I'm going to grab Gabe. GABE!”

A very tall and muscular Mexican? guy came in, arms crossed. “What's wrong Jack- oh. Is this the kid-”

“Who killed six of our agents in about ten seconds. Yes.”

“Well actually, they're not dead, I just spoke to Angie-”

“They're all in comas, might be paralyzed when they get up, if they get up. They're barely alive Gabe.” Jesse hurled all the English and Spanish curses at the two of them.

The guy named Gabe let out an impressed whistle. “Pretty good kid. Oh, by the way, the little girl who was pleading to stay with you is outside. You two related or something? And Jack, did you really have to tie him with that much rope to the chair?”

“It was so he wouldn't escape-”

“Yes she's my sister.” Jesse blurted out. “Can I see her?” The two men looked at each other.

“Gabe no-” Jack started. Gabe smirked and walked out of the room. Jack turned around to face Jesse. “Listen up kid. Just because Gabe likes you doesn't mean that you're getting any less punishment-”

The door creaked open. Gabe came in, holding Adoncia by the hand. Adoncia took one look at him and ran towards him.

“Jesse! Mi hermano[my brother]!” She turned to face Gabe. “Can you untie him, ¿por favor?[Please?]”

Jack’s eyes softened the tiniest bit as he watched Adoncia plead. Then he caught Jesse staring and scowled again.

“Jack, I have an idea. Come outside.” Gabe led Jack out.

Jesse sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? That Gabe dude likes me I guess but I've never even heard of him until today._

Jesse?” Adoncia suddenly asked.

“Yes?”

“You're a good brother, y’know?”

“No I'm not. I got us into this mess. I dragged you into Deadlock, which is the exact opposite of good.”

“Where else would we have gone? You did what you thought was right.”

“Look how well that turned out. I just gotta hope that they'll go easy on you, since you're so young and didn't do anything.”

“I wanna stay with you Jesse.”

Just then, the door smacked open and Jack stormed in with Gabe trailing behind him, a small smirk on his face.

Jack slammed his palms down on the table. “Okay kid, listen up.”

“How are ya gonna kill me?” Flew out of Jesse’s mouth.

“Hmph. We're not going to kill you.” He turned around to Gabe. “Are you sure about this?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Ok kid,” he said, turning back around. “Gabe thought that you could be useful. So we're offering you a chance to start over and join Overwatch. A fresh start."

Jesse blinked. “Um, I think I heard you wrong.”

“I said, **we're offering you a chance to start over and join Overwatch**.” Jack looked like he was about to punch the wall.

Gabe sighed. “Jack calm down. And yes, your sister can come.”

Adoncia’s eyes lit up. “Really?” She squeaked.

“Yep.”

She started dancing. “Yay yay yay! ¡Estoy muy emocionado![I’m so excited!] Wait,” she said as she stopped dancing. “Do you guys have churros?”

Gabe chuckled. “Sí, tenemos churros[Yes, we have churros].”

Her eyes widened. “Did ya hear that Jesse? They have churros! And he speaks Spanish!”

“Um Adoncia, lots of people speak Spanish.”

“Oh. Well, Señor Gabe, ¿el señor Jack habla español?[Mr. Gabe, does Mr. Jack speak Spanish?]”

“What?” Jack asked. “Did she say my name?”

Gabe laughed. “Does that answer your question?”

“Hey wait, Gabe, what did she say?”

“So anyway, would you join us?”

Jesse looked at Adoncia. She was mouthing, _por favor Jesse._

He sighed. _Okay, this better be the right decision._ “Okay, we will.”

Gabe walked over to Jesse with a knife in his hand and started sawing off the ropes that he had been tied to the chair with.

“Hmph. Where's Ana?” Jack grumbled. He stormed out, flinging the door behind him.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “That man has a personal problem with doors, I swear. Ever since I first met him he always slams them.”

“I dunno.” Jesse shrugged as the last strand fell off. He stood up, rubbing his wrists.

Adoncia ran over to him and squeezed him tight. “Yay!”

Gabe smiled. “I'll show you around after we get you into a shower. Have you ever heard of soap before? ¡Bondad! ¡Hueles![Goodness! You smell!]”


	2. Nice Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the way I update this, I'm writing pretty slow. But thanks for the kudos, I really appreciate it! I had no idea that anyone would want me to write this but I guess so!  
> Love y'all! <3

“That was a very long shower.”

“I was really dirty.”

“You better have not clogged the drain.”

“Um…”

Adoncia burst into the room and bounced around excitedly. “The soap smelled so good! Like flowers and stuff! Ooh and there was body wash- I didn't know there was more than one type of soap- and shampoo and conditioner and-”

Jesse sighed as Adoncia chattered nonstop and Gabe patiently listened. 

As they walked down the hallway, they passed lots of people, all wearing the Overwatch symbol. 

"There's so many people!" Adoncia exclaimed. 

"We're one big familia[family] here."

Adoncia's eyes widened even more. "A familia? I barely remember what that's like... there was Mami, and Pa, and Jesse, and Mullido!"

Gabe looked confused, so Jesse decided to elaborate. "Mullido was our dog."

"You named the dog Fluffy?"

Jesse shrugged. "Adoncia named him. Plus, he was super soft and fluffy."

Gabe shrugged his broad shoulders and continued down the hallway. "We'll get you two something to eat, then we start."

"St... start what?" Jesse nervously asked.

The man grinned. "Why, training of course. We're gonna have some fun..."

* * *

 

After they had pancakes with maple syrup and some bacon, finished off with orange juice, they trekked to the training room. Adoncia and Jesse looked around with wide eyes at the weights, targets, mats, and other equipment. 

"We're... gonna use these?" 

"Yep. Start with some light cardio, get you two into some shape." He then ordered them to run around the entire room eight times with no breaks. "That's about two miles." 

"Two miles?! Are ya kiddin' me?!" 

Gabe snorted. "That's nothing kid." He stared off into the distance for a second, seeming to remember something. "Anyway, you two better get running."

Jesse sighed and turned to Adoncia, but she was already running. 

As they ran, Gabe called out tips. "Slow down, keep a steady pace" "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth" "Use your arms". About a half hour later, when they were finished running, Jesse and Adoncia collapsed, breathing heavily and drenched with sweat.

"Everything hurts..."

"We got some work to do with you two if you're exhausted from that little jog. Okay, I'll give you five minutes then we'll stretch and start the real stuff."

Jesse looked horrified. "That... that wasn't the 'real stuff'?!" He panted.  _AHHH ALL MY LIMBS ARE ON FIREEE!_

Gabe looked at his watch. “Four minutes, 45 seconds.”

All of a sudden, the door to the training room burst open and smashed into the wall, sounding exactly like a gunshot.

Gabe’s muscles visibly tensed, then Jack came storming into the room.

_Uh oh,_ Jesse thought.

“GABRIEL LUZ DE SOL REYES! I AM ABOUT TO PUNCH YOU BLACK AND BLUE!”

Gabe sighed, his arms crossed. “Calm down Jack, what happened?”

“OH YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME GABRIEL, YOU MISSED THE WEEKLY MEETING THAT ALL OF US ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND!”

“Jackie, listen. Those meeting are always me twiddling my thumbs and drinking a couple tons of coffee, to stay awake from the sheer boredom of random people I don't even know that talk for hours on end. I wanted to be productive today.”

Jack sighed. “Well yeah, those meetings are boring. Still, Gabi…”

“I still haven't got rid of that nickname, have I.”

Jack smirked. “Never.”

Gabe rolled his eyes but smiled. “Okay," he said, turning to Adoncia and Jesse. "Now to see how many push-ups you can do."

* * *

 

“Now to see how many push-ups you can do. Gimme all ya got cadets.”

 

All the cadets whispered to each other. “We just got off the plane-” “Can’t we put our stuff away-” 

 

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! GET DOWN OR FACE CONSEQUENCES!” The captain yelled, his face redder than a beet cooked in red dye.

 

All of them obeyed without a peep. After a couple minutes, they started dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Soon, only two of the guys were left. They panted, breathing heavily, but kept going, determination showing on their faces. Suddenly, the blond one’s arms gave out, and he crashed to the ground. The other one did one more, then fell over on top of the blond one.

 

“Hmph. We have much work to do with all of you. Take them inside and give them their numbers.” He turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

 

A crowd quickly gathered around the recruits that had lasted for so long. They were trying but not succeeding at untangling themselves from each other. 

 

“Geddoff each other.” The soldiers pushed the crowd apart and yanked the two boys up. “We ain’t gonna have none of this.” 

 

They led the group over to a large building, and ordered them to stand in a line. At the front, there were two people sitting at a table, checking them all in. 

 

There were at least ten questions or more per cadet. After all their information was triple checked and recorded, they got a number and had to stand in another room.

 

“Next!”

 

The blond kid stepped forward. “Name?” “John Morrison.” They went through all the questions, and then was assigned a number. “You are… number 76.” “Yes ma’am.”

 

He picked up his suitcase and was about to walk to the waiting room when he heard the person behind him start to talk. 

 

“Name?” “Gabriel Reyes.”

  
_ Hm... Gabriel. _ Jack filed that information away for later. 


End file.
